


Purple and Green

by Reyna_Bennet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Army, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, F/M, Female - Armin Arlert, King Grisha Yeager, Kingdoms, Knight Levi, M/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Male - Annie Leonhart, Minor Character Death, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Other, Prince Eren Yeager, Princess Mikasa, Slow Build, Wizard Armin, Wizard Eren, Wizard Hanji, Wizard Jean, nobles - Freeform, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reyna_Bennet/pseuds/Reyna_Bennet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When children reach 8/9 years old they are tested for magic, very rarely does the magic wake up before that age.</p><p>When the princess of Maria reached her eight birthday she was tested, but instead of her the Wizard that tested her took her little brother with only five years.</p><p>See the story of Mikasa the genius princess, Eren the youngest Wizard in thousand years, and the youngest Captain Knight with no noble blood, Levi. </p><p> </p><p>(Let's just say I suck at summaries…)<br/>(Previously part of a series, not anymore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Levi

I was six when my mother took me to the castle for the first time.

After walking around a little, we found the Queen sitting on a bench in the garden. Her long brown hair tied in a side ponytail and a smile that could blind the sun. She was playing with something small when we approached her.

“My Queen” my mother greeted with a low bow, since I had nothing better to do, I did the same as her.

“Oh, Kuchel, how have you been?” the Queen asked in a truly honest voice.

“Very well. Thank you for asking, my Queen.”

“I’m glad, and you know you can always come to me when you don’t feel well. Oh, is this Levi?”

“I am” I had answered before my mother could, and she looked at me almost shocked, I only understood my mistake latter, I had been rude to the Queen, and I had no fucking idea.

“Levi!” my mother reprimanded me before turning to the Queen and start apologizing. “My Queen, I am deeply sorry for his rudeness, he is still a child, and until now he always lived with his uncle, and my Queen knows how that man is.”

Before long an obnoxious and loud sound interrupted my mother for continuing with her apologies, then the Queen also joined the party with a rich and, also, loud laugh leaving her parted lips. Looking up I found two sapphires staring at me, little hands held out in my direction.

“Don’t bother, Kuchel. And look, Eren likes him. Do you want to hold him, Levi?” the Queen asked. The fat drooling baby hands were still stretched out for me.

“He’s a baby.” I had said with distaste.

“He is” the Queen had said, a little confused

“Babies are dirty, they drool everywhere” I was only six and I already had my priorities straight.

“Levi!” my mother had repeated, I knew I was in trouble when she got me alone.

The baby stuck out his tongue to me and the Queen laughed again.

Not long after a raven little girl came running in our direction which made Eren return to his noisy mode as soon as his eyes fell on her, she smiled at him, before turning to me.

“Who are you?”

“And you call me out for being rude?” I had asked my mother before answering to the girl. “Levi. And who are you?”

“Mikasa. And I am not rude, mom says I’m honest.”

“Well, I was honest just a minute ago and my mother called me rude” That had earned me an ear pull from my mother, and more laughter from the Queen.

She really had a beautiful laugh.

Later that day my mother told me the story of the family.

How the Queen, Carla was her name, was the King’s second wife and mother of little Eren, the baby had yet to complete his first year. Mikasa, with three years, was the only daughter of the King and his first wife, she had died during labor, and to Mikasa Carla was her mom.

That’s how I meet the heirs of the Kingdom of Maria.


	2. Levi

I was eleven when people changed their way of treating me and the Kingdom learned a little about the boy they called prince.

Mikasa was eight years old and was already known as a prodigy, after all she had already mastered the art of the sword, bow, spear and every other weapon known by men at the time, she was also a fast learner and incredibly intelligent for her young age.

On the other hand, Eren was five years old and was as lazy as he could be. The only thing that got his attention were new ways of running away from classes and evading the guards and maids in charge of keeping him in the mentioned classes.

At the time it happened, Eren was having a class with a sword master and I, as his valet was close by looking at the Master with a bored expression but thirsty eyes.

“Why do I need to learn this?” the prince had complained.

“You will need to protect yourself, my prince.” The Master had answered with his undying patience.

“But it’s boring!” he had complained again.

How much I would had given to change places with him, but as a simple servant I was forbidden from touching weapons, much less learn how to use them.

“Can I fight someone at least?” the prince finally had asked.

“You’re not ready for that yet, my prince.”

“I am!”

“You are not, my prince.”

“Like you said, I am your prince, and I say, I am!”

I had never heard him talk like that, the prince was a young boy with a golden heart, and he would never use his title for something that unreasonable.

“My prince?”

“Last week you said Levi is too prideful for a servant. So tell me, don’t you think this is the perfect way to show him the difference between Royalty and mere peasants?”

That was not the prince I followed, that was not the Eren I knew. The boy I knew didn’t care about social classes, he would rather spend time with the servants then with other nobles, just because _we_ had better games.

Before the Master or anyone else could intervene the prince had threw a sword in my direction, only my night self-study classes saving me for getting cut by the blade. The fucker had chosen a real sword!

“Fight me, Levi” he had said.

“My prince?” I had said insecure of what to do.

“I said, fight me! And don’t hold back” he repeated, giving me a little smile.

I couldn’t move so I didn’t, and he attacked. With quick simple steps he approached me and threw his sword at me with all his strength and I blocked it…

We staid like that for a while, exchanging blows with complicated footwork meant for kill. Honestly I don’t remember how long we stayed like that, all I know is that at the time I didn’t realize Eren was leading me through a very complicated routine.

Finally one sword hit the ground, other raising to point at the defeated chest.

Eren was smiling at me, all white and straight teeth.

“See? Why do I need to learn how to fight with a sword if I have Levi to protect me?” he held out his hand to me and I immediately grabbed it to help him up, offering him my sword, while his laid useless on the grass behind us.

Around us only silence could be heard. I later found out the King had been watching us by Eren’s request and - as I later found out was all part of Eren’s plans - I was appointed by the King as Knight in training.

 

And everything went to shit two weeks later.


	3. Levi

An old bald Wizard dressed in strange black clothes walked through the castle corridors, around his neck was a purple scarf with golden beads at the end, purple was the color that distinguished every wizard in the three Kingdoms, only they could use the color, and on his left wrist was a Red bracelet, symbolizing he was from the Kingdom of Maria. He had come for Mikasa, as magic normally started to awoken around eight/nine years old, the King had called the Wizard to see if his prodigal daughter was a Wizard herself.

And the damned prince had spent the day prior asking for authorization to be present in the room with his sister, the King had joked about him running away from his own classes but wanting to assist his sister’s. Eventually the stubborn prince had won. And I found myself standing inside a boring room, watching as Eren devoured every single word the Wizard said, while Mikasa failed try after try.

“Why are we were?” I had asked the prince.

“I want to see how magic works, and I thought you would like to see it too. As a Knight you will have to face many Wizards.”

“I’m not a Knight. I don’t even know if I will ever be.”

“Eh? I didn’t have my ass kicked for you to give up on me this earlier.”

“What?”

“I see you every night Levi. I know every move you know and I also know the order in which you use them. Your lower body defense practically doesn’t exist and your grip on the sword is shit” he simply said.

I remained silent after that, understanding that the kid besides me was more than capable of winning against me at the time. I had been played, just like everyone that saw us fight. Other thing I also realized at the time was that the Prince had never looked at me while he spoke and his hands were slowly mimicking the Wizard’s own hands.

After the Wizard finished his lesson Eren ran to his room and barricaded himself inside, not leaving for anything, not even dinner. The next day the same happened, no one had seen Eren since the Wizard had finished his class on the day prior, no breakfast, no lunch, no Eren.

After lunch the Queen started to freak out and went to get Eren herself.

The King was asked to see Mikasa’s magic class by the Wizard himself.

I had one of my own classes with weapons to attend so I didn’t know what happened in neither of the places. When my class ended, I went to find Eren, he was still in his room but this time, the door was opened, and he was jumping nonstop while explaining something to the speechless Queen.

The Queen had asked for Eren’s silence and the three of us walked to the throne room where the King, Mikasa and the Wizard where waiting. The King was the first to speak.

“It seems we have no Wizard in the family, our Mikasa has as much magic as me” the King joked.

“It seems… you’re wrong” the Queen had said in a low voice.

“What did you say?” the King had asked.

“Eren, if you may.” At his mother words the prince walked to the middle of the room and snapped his fingers, immediately the room was immersed in shadows, the natural light from the sun not enough to illuminate the enormous space.

“Oh” was the only sound the Wizard made. The King, Mikasa and me and every other servant in the room were looking speechless at the little prince. “Can you light them up?” the Wizard had asked. And with simple movements I could remember the Wizard making the day prior, the light was back.

“How old are you, little prince?” the Wizard had asked after a while.

“I’m five” Eren had answered proudly.

 

One week before celebrating is sixth birthday Eren left the castle and the Kingdom behind, accompanied only by the Wizard named Shadis the young prince went on his way to became the youngest Wizard of all times. If everything went well, he would be back when in the year he celebrated his twenty-second birthday.

But that damned kid never did shit as he should.


	4. Levi

I’m twenty three now, and against everything everyone told about me I’m captain of the Green Knights, the strongest Knights of the kingdom.

Mikasa is twenty and for some reason, I’m her training partner.

“The Wizard’s Ceremony will be next week” the Princess says, stepping back after delivering a blow to my own sword.

“I know. I must accompany the King to the ceremony, will you go?” even though she’s a Princess and me a Knight with doubtful origins we get along fine after all I was practically raised in the castle by her side, and with no younger brother to take care of she turned to me.

“Yes.”

We are currently in the Castle gardens, practicing swordfight, around us servants and guards are panicking with last minutes preparations for the ceremony.

“Do you think he will be there?” she asks getting ready for a new attack.

“Prince Eren is only seventeen, he’s not ready for the ceremony yet.”

The Wizard’s Ceremony, a fancy name for a fighting contest. Every year Wizards chose one Kingdom and perform their ceremony there, all Wizards of age must reunite there to fight and prove there valor, after the fights the best new Wizards are given the Purple Vest, a simple purple scarf they can use as they wish.

During the fights all wizard students use a scarf representing the color of their original Kingdom, Red for Maria, Pink for Rose and Yellow for Sina. The scarfs don’t need to be around their necks like common people do, after all, one of the most distinguishable things about Wizards is their weird sense of fashion. During their training wizards students must travel through all Kingdoms, and far away realms most people never even dreamed about.

Wizards are strange creatures, they have weird senses and even more weird abilities and I’m not even talking about magic, that’s the only almost normal thing about them.

“In his last letter he congratulated you for becoming Captain” the Princess informs me.

“You told him about that?”

“Of course, after all, he is the cause you became a Knight in the first place.” She says with a sly grin.

“Right.”

Looking back I can see how stupid we all had been, the young Prince always seemed to know something before it happened, he talked with his father about me becoming a Knight, he made his mother visit regularly the doctors and Healers even Wizards, two years after he left the Queen was diagnosed with some fucked up decease that could kill her if not treated on their early stages, she’s still alive thanks to Eren, I’m a knight thanks to Eren, and so much more people are in debt to the kid.

After the lesson, we both walk to the castle, the King is waiting for us in the throne room.

“Mikasa, Levi. How did your training go?” the King asks us.

“Fine” Mikasa says walking to one of the smaller thrones.

“Very well, my King.” I say.

“No need to be formal Levi.” He reprimands me.

“As you wish, my King.” The King scoffs at me while Mikasa gives a little smile.

“There we go again. How many times do I need to tell you? You’re practically family, there’s no need for formalities when there’s no one else present.”

“If I start talking informally now, I may forget and treat you and your family informally during a very formal situation.” I try to explain, words were never my forte.

“You’re too pragmatical.”

“Thank you, my King.” That earns me a couple of laughs from the royalty present.

“That’s not why I called you, though” he says, and immediately I became serious. “I received a report from some Wizards in charge of the Ceremony, there may be an attack to the royalty during the event. I want you to inform Smith and have all Green and Blue Knights ready.”

“Yes, my King.”

“Also, there is a possibility that Prince Eren will be there,” he raises one hand to silence Mikasa “he will be under disguise but I do not know if he will be there only as a watcher or a fighter.”

“My King? The prince is only seventeen, he’s not yet of age to participate.” I say.

“Levi, you must know who we are talking about. That child is a monster when it comes to magic, you read the Wizards reports.”

“So he’s participating because of his power instead of the age?”

“I don’t know if he is participating.”

“I see. I will try my best to protect you all, my King.” I bow, one knee on the floor while my hands perform the basic salute of the Knights, right fist above the heart and left hand behind my back.

“Thank you, Levi.” The King says and I make my leave.

I must find Erwin, Commander Smith, leader of all Knights, and the crazy Wizard he calls companion.


	5. Levi

Sometime later a mess of brown hair that sometime during last century may have been tied into a ponytail runs into me, and starts screeching stupid shit.

“Oi bitch, shut it!” I order punching the thing away.

“Bitch is mostly a female insult, as I do not answer as female that is an incorrect term to call me…”

“I don’t care. Where is Eyebrows?”

“Erwin? Where is Erwin? Good question! As off now I don’t know but…”

“Fucking find him!”

“You’re in a terrible mood today my dear midget captain.”

“Shitty Glasses, where the fuck is your fucktoy?”

“Erwin is not my fucktoy, but thank you for returning to neutral insults when referring to me.”

Hanji Zoe, Wizard, unknown age, refuses to fallow society rules and doesn’t respond to any type of specific gender, so they and them pronouns for the freak. On the other hand, they are one of the most powerful Wizards walking earth right now, and also, companion of Commander Erwin Smith.

They lifted their hand and started drawing strange runes in the air, soon after the glowing rune became a small glowing ball that guided them to the Commander.

“Hanji, Levi. How can I help you?” the Commander asks seeing us walking inside his office, Hanji runs to him to kiss his lips, and I watch with disgust.

“Ei, fuckers! We have work to do.” I say.

“I’m sorry” Hanji says not sorry at all.

“The King?”

“No, the Pope. Of course is the King. There’s a possibility of an attack during the Wizard’s Ceremony.”

“That’s impossible” Hanji says immediately. “No one would be stupid enough to go against Wizards, especially during the Ceremony, there will be thousands of Wizards and students. That’s a lot of magic you don’t want to piss off. Especially if the rumors are true.”

“What rumors?” Erwin asks his companion.

“That the strongest Wizard of the last century is going to fight. Everyone wants to see this mysterious person.”

“How old are they?” I ask.

“What?” the duo asks me confused.

“The Wizard you were talking about, how old are they?”

“If they are fighting this year, probably between twenty and twenty five.” The freak says.

“I see.”

“What are you hiding?” Erwin asks me.

“The King said there was the possibility of the Prince being present, but he doesn’t know why.”

“Why? There’s a possibility of the Prince fighting this year?” Erwin asks again.

“That’s what the King told me.”

“I see. If we think on what Hanji said about the strongest Wizard, and then about the rumors about the Prince being the youngest Wizard in a long time, there is a possibility…” Commander musses out loud.

By his side, Hanji is jumping with a maniacal grin on their face.

“Will I finally meet the Prince?”

“Honestly, I want to meet him too. But we have no certainties.”

“The Prince will be under disguise.”

“Is that all the King said?”

“I think so.”

“Very well, get everyone in here.”

 

That’s how the Green and Blue Knights spend the week before the Ceremony, getting ready for a possible attack that no one had certainty about.


	6. Eren

When I was five a Wizard came to my house to test my eight years old sister for magic, she failed the test, but I passed.

Since then I have been living in a very old castle surrounded by gigantic Walls, the only way to pass this Walls is with magic, as humankind as yet to invent some kind of mechanism that would allowed them to fly fifty meters above the ground. There are no windows or doors on the Walls.

When I first came here, the Wizard that was with me showed me the rune for levitation, and left me alone outside the Wall, there were a lot of kids around me at the time, more than half of them where looking at me like I was crazy for being there, I was the youngest after all. Determined in disappointing them all, I drew the rune just like the older Wizard had done.

For the surprise of the other students, and mine, I succeeded at the first try and soon found myself surrounded by very old Wizards all asking questions and examining me like I was a circus pet. I didn’t like that, but I couldn’t do shit at the time.

During the first three years at the Wall I learned the Runes, and mastered the art of drawing them. You can draw a Rune anywhere, but if you don’t know how the Rune and the Drawing works then at the end you will only have a fancy symbol drawn on a paper or nothing if you try to draw on air.

When I reached nine, I was already a level 4 Student. For better understanding, a child normally enters the Walls with nine maybe eight years old, and they began as level 0, every level takes in norm one to two years to master, so by the age of nine, while the other kids with my age were level 0, like they should, I was level 4, like most of the students eight years older than me.

I was the weird kid, older students made fun of me and bullied me, and younger students were afraid and ran away from me. My first five years on the Walls were terrible, and mostly consisted of me trying to learn everything as fast as I could so that I could leave that place as quickly as possible.

I meet them when I was twelve, the two other outcasts of the school.

Armin Arlert, fourteen at the time, she had also come from the Kingdom of Maria, with her age she should have been level 4 maybe 5 but she was level 6 just like me at that time. She wasn’t noble or anything like that, her parents had died while she was a child, and she had been raised by her grandfather, and he was a farmer on the outskirts of the Kingdom, she was incredibly smart, and I think she figured me out immediately, me being a prince and all.

The other outcast was Jean Kirschtein, sixteen years old, he should have been level 5, but was also level 6, he was the son of a Maria noble, and thanks to his awkward personality pretty much everyone hated him, I was one of those for a while, but soon I started seeing similarities between the horse faced boy personality and Levi, both where too honest for their own good.

For some reason the three of us stuck together and completed the three last levels together, I was fourteen when we finished, and as ‘prize’ the three of us were sent to the lands of Water, a lost country really fucking far away from the Walls and the three Kingdoms. We spent one year there before I was called back to the Walls, during the year I stayed away from my friends I had private classes with Pyxis, the High Wizard.

Pyxis was the strongest and wisest Wizard alive, he was also the drunkest, but I liked him, and during one year I lived in hell, every day I was awaken at crack of dawn and learned the strongest spells known by men, I had one year to learn what would take a normal student five to seven years.

With my two best friends still in the Lands of Water, I was sent to Titania, the Kingdom of Titans.

There I helped one young girl, she was being chased by slave traders when I found her, the bitches tried to take me and her, that didn’t end well for them, I think I may have killed one, but I’m not sure and I never lost sleep because of it.

I met her brother later, he was the first Prince, I remember making fun of him because of his girly name, and his answer was saying he had a beautiful maid with mine, we exchanged some punches and then we became friends. His name was Annien, but I called him Annie to piss him off.

Even though Titania refused to make any type of alliance with any Kingdom and most of the times refused them shelter, they opened their doors to me, I learned a lot of new things, and I gained their respect.

To prove that, I have four piercings in my right ear and two on my left, each piercing represents a virtue. The two on my left ear represent physical strength and endurance, the four on my right mean I’m trustworthy, strong-willed, benevolent and a Wizard.

Annie is a Wizard too, I reached a new level of magic with him. And we made a promise.

I spent one year with them.

By the end of that year, I was called back, this time tough I was called to fight.


	7. Eren

By the end of that year, I was called back, this time tough I was called to fight.

To participate in the Wizard’s Ceremony. We were all shocked, to say the least. Jean was twenty one, and as uncommon as it was, he was older than twenty so no one really cared about him joining, but Armin was nineteen, she was already a weird kid to begin with, but taking part on the Ceremony so young? That was unheard of.

And let’s not talk about me. For most Wizards it was a crime to send me to the Ceremony, of course that all those that were against me joining, never saw me perform magic. Modesty aside, I was seventeen and already had more than eleven levels completed, I was good, to say the least.

And that’s how the three of us found ourselves walking for the first time in more than ten years through the streets of Trost, the city chosen for the Ceremony to take place.

The citizens watched us, recognizing us as Wizards Students by the Red Scarfs we had on us, as Students we had yet to earn the right to use Purple, but we needed to use the Scarf of our Kingdom all the time. Jean had the scarf around his neck like a normal person, Armin had hers around her thin waist as a makeshift belt for her simple white tunic, and I was the weird one with the scarf tied around my wrist with a simple knot, the long cloth almost reaching the floor as I was too lazy to tie it tighter.

“Look, peaches!” Armin said too happy to be quiet.

While inside the Walls we were never hungry. But that didn’t mean we had the luxury of having fresh fruit like the ones we were seeing now. With a smile I took some coins from my pocket and paid for the delicious fruits, throwing one to Jean while biting my own and giving the rest of the bag to Armin. The blond girl smiled at me asking with her eyes if she really could eat them.

“Go ahead.” I said with a smile.

We were distracted from the fruits as a chariot accompanied by two Squads of Knights passed by, making their way to the Castle of Trost.

“Isn’t that Maria Royal Family?” someone asked in the crowd.

Jean and Armin looked at me, both of them knowing who I was, and I smiled at them nodding as I recognized the emblem of my family, a shield with a faceless woman with curly hair and crown resembling the knight’s eye shield.  

“Are you exited to see your family again?” Armin asked.

“I don’t think they know I will be fighting, but yes, I miss them. I want to see my sister Mikasa, I want to see my father, my mother, Levi. I bet he’s still short.” I said with a laugh.

“Levi? Isn’t he the servant you talked about? The one who became a knight?” Jean asked.

“Yeah. He’s a Captain now, Captain of the Green Knights.”

“Green Knights?” Armin asked shocked “Aren’t those that are known as the strongest Knights of the three Kingdoms?”

“I don’t know about the others, but they are the strongest of Maria.”

“Can I meet him? And Commander Smith?” Armin asked biting into one of the peaches.

“Of course. Say… what will you two do after the Ceremony?”

“Go home!” Jean said.

“Me too, I miss my Gramps.”

“I mean after that.”

“Don’t really know.” Both replied.

I didn’t know what I would do either, my father would most likely want me in the castle as one of the heirs I had a lot to learn still.

A bell started ringing through all city, signaling the Wizard Students to return to their dorms for the next couple of days.


	8. Levi

We had finally arrived at the Stadium were the Ceremony would be held, as Royalty and respective servants our group was quickly escorted to our places. We had perfect view of the arena, and not long after we took our seats the young Wizards started filling the arena.

They were divided in four groups, one for each Kingdom and the fourth group was for young Wizards of other lands. Studying their faces I couldn’t recognize anyone so, or the prince wasn’t in the arena or he was extremely well disguised.

The High Wizard came forward and started talking about the many years of hard study and hard work that the students endured, and blah, blah, blah. All the common bullshit.

While the Wizard spoke I studied the students again.

There were at least fifteen students of each Kingdom, and only three from the outer lands. Each group was glaring at the neighbor Kingdom, and things seemed to be heating up between Maria and Sina.

It was no secret Maria and Sina didn’t get along, and the fact Sina had the balls to send us an ultimatum wasn’t a secret either. This Ceremony could very well decide the future of the Kingdoms. Since Maria had very few Wizards this Ceremony could change everything.

“Look, Levi. Aren’t you excited?” Hanji asked.

“Excited about kids beating the shit out of each other?”

“Most of this _Kids_ are older than you.” Erwin commented.

“So what? They spent half their lives inside freaking walls, they don’t know shit.”

“Levi!” I heard my name being called, and when I looked back I saw the princess running to me with a letter on her hand. “Look, a young wizard just delivered this to me.” She gave the letter to me and I read it.

                 _«If I win the Ceremony will you accept my Red Scarf?_

_Eren»_

“By your reaction, I will presume the answer is yes” I said with a little smile.

“Of course!” she replied with a small smile, something was bothering her, I could guess that much.

“What did I miss?” Hanji asked.

“Eren wants to give her his Red Scarf” I said.

“Really?” Glasses said grinning like crazy while jumping on the spot.

“What the fuck is the reaction for? Is just a scarf.” I said, I didn’t knew shit about Wizard customs.

“How ignorant can you be?” The freak asked me, before I could answer they start speaking again “The Red Scarf means he is a Wizard student from Maria, and he is obligated to have it with him all the time during his Study Period, but after the Ceremony he earns the right to use purple, and the Red Scarf losses it’s meaning. But offering it means his Study Period is dedicated to someone, in this case, by offering the Scarf to Mikasa Eren’s saying she is the reason he studied in the first place. He is dedicating his Magic to Mikasa.”

“Let’s hope he wins then.” I said, not really focusing on the part he needed to fight to be able to win.

“Win?” Erwin asked and Mikasa gave him the letter which he read with Hanji above his shoulder reading too.

“How old is the Prince, again?” Hanji suddenly asked.

“Seventeen.” Mikasa answered.

The Wizard looked at us and then disappeared without another word. Everyone remained silent as we all knew how Hanji worked. I looked back to the arena, four Wizards were casting spells around the arena, and making sure the audience was safe from misguided or reflected spells. I found Hanji talking with the High Wizard on the other extreme of the arena.

When they returned, they were silent for a while, only looking at the arena without really saying anything.

“The prince will fight.” They murmured to me and Erwin before the first fight began.


	9. Eren

The fights had begun.

There were twenty one students from each Kingdom, and as predicted _the three outcast_ were the youngest among all students.

Armin was the first one to fight and her opponent was a guy from Rose, the poor fucker went down after the third strike. I could talk about the others fights but there were only two other students that grabbed my attention, a tall blond wardrobe from Sina which kept spewing shit about his achievements – I wanted to fight him so badly, what I wouldn’t give to be the one to erase the stupid smile from his face.

He was a prince it seemed, the third Prince of Sina if I heard him right, the bitch didn’t even try to hide who he was. _Stupid!_

The other student that got my attention was a girl with messy red hair tied in an even messier ponytail from Rose, she had a bow on her back and just couldn’t stop eating. She won all her fights, except the one against Jean and even then she was the only one to make him attack more than eight times.

And then it was finally my turn.

“Student 5 from Maria versus Student 3 from Sina.” I got a blond, but not the one I wanted and bored as I was I finished the guy with one strike.

I had yet to lose, or fight someone that lasted longer than two strikes. _For fucks sake isn’t there any strong Student?_

 _This is getting boring_.

Master Pyxis had put a seal on me to block my strongest spells and even like that I had no competition.

The solo fights took all morning, and by lunch neither of us had any will left.

Armin was bored out of her mind, since no one she fought was original enough with the spells they cast. Jean was pissed because he had lost one fight against the Blonde Wardrobe from Sina. And I was still waiting to fight the guy, now more than ever since he at least looked strong.

With the bell signaling the end of the lunch break and the beginning of the second round of fights, we made our way back to the Arena.

When we reached the waiting area I finally got the news I wanted, the only fights I really wanted. Kingdom against Kingdom, and the fights were in teams. Surprise, surprise! My team was me, obviously, Jean and Armin. To my surprise though, Master Pyxis lifted his seal on me, now the only seal on me was my own.

My seal consisted on changing my appearance, my hair looked darker and shorter, almost black, and my eyes were a shade of golden brown, and I was shorter than in my real form; it also blocked the spells I had learned with Annie.

Our first fight was against a group from Rose. Jean was pissed so Armin and I decided to let him take care of them, and in less than ten minutes they were all on the floor declaring their lose. Armin took care of the second fight, decimating the three Students from Sina in four strikes.

Staying with the same system the third fight was on me, and even with three against one, it only took me two strikes to make them all kneel.

The fights were boring.

And I wanted to kill Annie, the fucker was too close to my sister even if she didn’t knew who he was, and he had promised to protect her during my fights.

Before the fights had started I was walking around and saw the fucker kissing my sister’s hand in way of goodbye, what pissed me off even more was the fact she stayed there until he vanished.

I was going to kill him!

No one was allowed close to my sister, my beautiful older sister. I was so going to kill him, slowly and painfully.

I would punch him, and kick him, and head-butt him, I would use all the tricks he had taught me to bring him down.

_How dare he? Touch my sister?_

_That’s a crime!_

_Where the fuck is Levi?_

_He should be the one to protect my sister! Not only from any attacker that may appear, but also from that idiot Casanova!_

_Annien Leonhart, you’re a dead man walking!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have to say this, this fic is only planned until the end of the Ceremony, after that I have no clue, so… if any of you has any idea you want to share or see happening, please be my guest, here or on tumblr (same pic, same name).
> 
> Thank you for the lovely comments :3 , and hope you liked this chapter, next one will be in Mikasa’s POV.
> 
> Until then,  
> See ya!


	10. Mikasa

I was looking for my brother when I was first attacked.

I was alone, and the fights had yet to begin, I young girl, a Student from Maria if the Red Scarf meant something. Her blonde hair reached her shoulders and her sweet smile masked the calculating shine in her sky blue eyes.

“Princess Mikasa I shall presume” the girl said.

“Yes, how can I help you?”

“Your brother asked me to give you this.”

“And who are you?”

“Armin Arlert, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you” the girl bowed then, open hand over her heart with the other hidden behind her back.

“Armin? Are you my brother’s friend?”

“I like to think so.”

“Is he were? Will he fight?” I asked.

“The answer is in here” she said holding the letter in front of my face. “Also, you shouldn’t be here Princess. It’s dangerous. Please return to your Knights.”

“Why is it dangerous? Is Eren in danger?”

“Your brother’s fine, he’s safe. But you’re not, like I said, please Princess, return to your Knights. They can protect you.”

The girl bowed and walked away, before completely disappearing she looked back at me and smiled. I wanted to see my brother, but I didn’t want him to get worried about me, so I left with his letter close to my heart.

My little brother, my little baby. The last time I saw Eren he was five, almost celebrating his sixth birthday and I was eight, I cried for weeks after he left, I wished I could go with him, protect my little baby brother.

But I couldn’t.

And without a baby brother to take care of, I turned to Levi.

He became my fighting partner, for a while I had a crush on him, and I think he knew, he was strong not only physically but mentally too, he helped me get stronger too, I think I resemble him in some points, sometimes people would mistake him for Eren and I would cry.

They didn’t mistook them because they were similar, they mistook him because we were similar, and people often thought he was my brother. And as much as I like Levi, and I do, I would never abandon Eren over him…

My little baby, I would see him again soon.

Leaving my mind on its own I didn’t noticed someone was fallowing me, and sure as hell I didn’t notice when my attacker step forward.

The first strike was an energy ball aimed at my back, it was strong enough to threw me to the floor, but not enough to knock me down, even so, when I turned facing my opponent I saw them drawing the next rune, I was fast, I was strong, but I was injured and didn’t have my sword with me, if they wished I would die.

_Fight!_

The rune was complete, a new sphere was formed and aimed at my head this time…

_Fight!_

I wouldn’t survive.

_You will die if you lose!_

I was injured.

_You can’t win if you don’t fight!_

I haven’t seen Eren.

_Your brother told me that when I thought of giving up._

Eren… Levi…

_Fight!_

With their voices and faces in my mind I rolled on the ground, the sphere hitting the place I was mere seconds before.

I got up, my back complaining with every move I made, but I had to fight, I owned them that much.

But before I could move someone got in front of me, deflecting the newest strike.

“It’s not pretty to attack a lady” the person said in a monotone voice.

They had blonde hair tied in the back of the head, and were kind of small in height, but that was easily overlooked with their strong physic.

“Who are you?” the attacker asked in a muffled voice that didn’t allow for a gender recognition.

“Her protector for the time being” the man said, he turned to look at me and I was trapped by his eyes.

If the girl from before had beautiful sky blue eyes, that man had icy blue eyes, almost translucent, his nose was slightly hooked but only gave more enface to his thin pink lips. He was beautiful, and I owned him my life.

“Who are you?” I asked after he took down my attacker.

He reached out with his hand and I grabbed it.

“Ask your brother later, Princess” he said kissing the back of my hand “But I have to say he didn’t make justice to your beauty.”

He didn’t say more, and neither did I. He accompanied me almost to my seat.

“Will you come with me? I’m sure my father would like to thank you for saving me” I said, almost sounding like I was begging.

“Not now, Princess. And please keep the attack in secret. There’s no need for your family to be in an uproar, it will only make things more difficult for your brother and I.”

“Can I know your name at least?”

“Not yet, Princess, but soon.”


	11. Levi

The afternoon matches had begun, and yet the stupid Freak wouldn’t shut up about the morning fights.

“I want to meet the Student 5 from Maria, and the other the Blonde girl also from Maria. Did you see her spell? The one that took down the Student 1 from Rose? That was a level 11 spell. I wonder if she can cast higher level spells…”

“Four-eyes, please shut the fuck up! Those fights were in the morning, and you still haven’t shut up about them.”

“Why would I shut up? They were magnificent! Do you think any of them is the Prince under disguise?”

“It could be, the Prince is known as one of the strongest Wizard” Erwin said.

I tuned them out and focused on the Princess, she was acting weird ever since she came back with the letter from Eren that morning, and my problem was that I couldn’t pinpoint the motive behind the behavior.

“What’s wrong?” Mikasa asked me.

“Nothing, should something be?”

She looked at me and kept staring at my eyes like searching for something.

“No, nothing.”

“What’s wrong, Princess? You have been weird since this morning.”

“Nothing, just worried about Eren.”

“Is there something to be worried about?”

“I’m not sure. But I hope not.”

She was definitely hiding something. And I was getting worried about her, about the Brat.

 

The fights were getting boring.

Sina was dominating, only rivaled by the weird trio from Maria that, for some weird reason, kept fighting solo.

It was their third match, until now, only the Blonde girl and the Almost-Blonde guy fought. The guy went first and he seemed pissed, still his ‘friends’ didn’t lift a finger to help him and he took down the three opponents from Rose in less than ten minutes.

Then it was Blondie turn, and she also fought alone and took down the trio from Sina in something like five minutes. It was a weird fight.

And then it was the Brunette turn it seems, he was against Sina as well, and the fight… what fight? The massacre happened with one attack.

As soon as the other kids started Drawing the Brunette had already cast his spell, and they all fell like flies stroked by lighting, literally.

“OH MY GOD!” Hanji screamed in my ear, using my shoulders as support for their insane jumps. “Did you see that? That’s elemental magic! Do you know what level that is? THIS IS AMAZING! THAT KID HIS AMAZING! I WANT TO MEET HIM! I WANT TO MEET THEM!” They released my shoulders in order to tackle Erwin “Can I meet them? I WANT TO MEET THEM!Do you think they will join me? Will they join Maria’s Army? OH MY GOD, ERWIN! I NEED THEM, I WANT THEM”…

I tuned them out. Even I knew what that meant, Elemental magic, not just the control of the inner energy that most Wizards used to attack but the transformation of that same energy into elements.

Lightning, that was what the kid used.

He was definitely weird.

Those kids were all weird.

Hanji was having a field day with the prospect of three other freaks like her.

Our Kingdom was doomed with all this Weirdly Strange Creatures roaming around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's so short, and late...
> 
> thank you all for the lovely comments :3  
> and please be free to say what you expect will happen, or any crazy ideas you have.
> 
> again, thank you and  
> See ya!


	12. Eren

Our forth fight was about to begin, and we still didn’t know who our opponent was, nor which of us was going to fight.

“Whose turn is it now?” Jean asked.

“If we keep the same system, then it’s your turn again” Armin answered him.

“Let’s see who the opponent is first” I said.

“Sound good” Armin replied.

“Eren, could I have a word?” someone calls from behind me, when I turn the High Wizard is looking at me.

I fallow without hesitation, only a fool would deny him something, even if he was politely asking… nah, especially because he was being polite, everyone knew this man had nothing of polite about him.

“How can I help you?”

“Do you know who your next opponent is?”

“Not yet…”

“Be careful kid, Annien says they are dangerous.”

“Who are they?”

“Sina.”

“We just fought Sina.”

“You fought no-names from Sina, you’re about to fight the prince now.”

“Seriously? Can I lift the Seal?”

“No. The Seal is not to be lifted before the end of the Ceremony…”

“Why?”

“Because it’s dangerous idiot!” with one hand he massaged his temples while the other searched inside his robes for the flask everyone knew was full of wine. “We don’t know his level yet, his last two years were spent in Ape Lands, and we don’t know what he learned there. Right now your best protection are the Seals.”

“But…”

“No buts, we all know the importance of this fight, but we cannot risk the lives of the people watching you. Do you understand?”

“…Yes, Master…”

“Everything will be fine young Prince.”

“Can you at least lift your Seal?” he opened his mouth to retort but I kept going “I won’t lift mine, and I will control my magic… please?”

My dad would kill me if he knew I was begging, a Prince doesn’t beg, I Prince should never show weakness. That’s one of the few things that always stayed with me through all my years in the Walls.

“… I guess I can do that much. But Eren, you have to be very cautious, and drop that stupid circus act where only one of you fights. That will get you all killed.”

“Thank you, Master!” I said, after the old man lifted his Seal.

I still had my own Seal changing my appearance and blocking the magic I learned with him.

“Good luck, idiot!”

With that he left, and I went on my way to find Armin and Jean, I told them what Pyxis had told me. They all understood the importance of this fight, and after Pyxis advice we were ready to fight.

At least we thought we were.

*

The fight had begun, and we were all fighting in sync.

Armin had casted an Illusion Barrier as soon as the fight begun, making the three Students from Sina fight each other thinking they were one of us, Jean had cast a Movement and Craft Spells on the floor under us, creating strange humanoid creatures, as soon as they walked inside Armin’s influenced Spell zone they would take on human look-nothing-alike features.

The first the creatures appeared one of the other Students started screaming and blowing up everything around him, one of the explosions sent fragments flying in Armin’s direction, and too concentrated on her Spell she didn’t noticed, making me responsible for defense.

The Stone Titans were weak and easily destroyed, but Jean was expecting that and new monsters were always being created.

The strongest Spell yet, had come from the Prince, I was caught off guard and sent flying on my ass, and so since then I had attributed a new task to myself.

The Prince was mine, and as soon as he stopped moving Jean and Armin understood that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter way too early, but important because I have something to explain.
> 
> As you might have noticed, I changed the name of the story... and there is a reason for it.  
> -This will be a Series.   
> -Ceremony is the first part, like the first chapter.   
> -There will be at least Three parts.  
> -Each part will focus on some event that I think is important for the final story.   
> Feel free to ask anything if you have any doubt.
> 
> (Don't know if it's true or not, but I read something about AO3 closing. In case that happens, I will post the chapters on my tumblr, so yeah, that's it.)
> 
> hope you liked the chapter.  
> see ya!


	13. Levi

I couldn’t tell if Hanji was ecstatic or afraid.

Ever since the Blonde Wardrobe from Sina stopped moving they have been silent, no one can make them talk, and even their obnoxious jumps stooped. That got me on edge.

“Hanji?”

“Yes?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I think… I’m afraid…”

“Of what?”

“Of them… of this… there’s something wrong here…”

“Hanji?”

“Don’t ask me to explain… I don’t know how too…”

 _Of them_? Maria or Sina Students?

 _Of this_? The fight or the Ceremony?

 _Something wrong_ … I know Hanji, even I, a Knight with no knowledge of magic can tell there’s something wrong in all this… In this one sided fight…

“Why isn’t the Blonde guy from Sina moving?”

“I think he’s trapped…”

“By what?”

“Not what, whom…”

“Whom?”

“Yes, by whom. But I don’t know… no one in that Arena should be able to do that…”

“What’s happening?”

“You see the Blonde girl, the one from Maria?” I nodded “She’s casting an illusion on those two, a physical one, which means, her illusion acts on the body, it attacks all senses. They are seeing, hearing, feeling and smelling what she wants them to, they can still move because it only acts on the senses. On the other hand…”

They stopped talking, watching the one sided fight in the Arena bellow us, I kept watching them, waiting for the moment they would start talking again.

“Are you planning on continuing?” my patience was never my forte.

“Sorry… where was I?”

“On the other hand…?”

“Right… you see the Blonde guy? He’s not moving, not even when other Spells pass right beside him, nor when they land at his feet. I think he is trapped in a dimension.”

“Okay… what’s that?”

“To put it simply, it’s a Mental Illusion, this kind of illusion plays with the mind, he’s not moving because this illusion works like a dream. He is most likely fighting the caster inside his own mind.”

“Ok… now the million coins question, who’s casting it?”

“I don’t know… the caster shouldn’t be able to move either, but everyone in there is jumping and running around…”

“Is that why you said you’re afraid?”

“In part…”

“Hanji! For fucks sake, what the fucks is happening here?”

“I don’t know Levi. There is too much magic in that Arena…”

“And?”

“Someone there is hiding… and I don’t think this is all those kids have.”

“Those kids? The freaks from Maria?”

“All of them.”

“I will assume that’s not good news.”

“At all. Pray Levi, pray that those kids are or our side, and pray the others don’t declare war on us…”

“And what if they aren’t? The three from Maria I mean…”

“Maria is in serious troubles. They are stronger than me.”

“Ok, let’s make a deal, be specific! You’re talking about Maria or Sina Students?”

“Get a grip, Levi!” they screamed at me, a shiver went down my spine “Sina is strong, Sina Students are strong, and so are the ones from Maria…the Blonde girl gives me shivers, and the Brunette… I don’t even know.”

“Well, shit.”

 “I think… those kids…”

“Are monsters…”

“Yeah…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, and sorry for stalling...
> 
> I still haven't decided how to end this part, I have three different ideas, but I'm not confident about neither, so... it may take awhile.
> 
> on the other hand, I'm on the worst week concerning college, so... yeah, even slower updates.  
> sorry about that.
> 
> my tumblr is reyna-bennet, with the same pic, so if you want to ask something or simply say hi, fell free to do so :D
> 
> thank you for reading and  
> see ya!


	14. Annien

When I first met Eren I thought he was just a lost kid with a lot of magic.

Both parts were proven correct.

I wasn’t born a Prince, like Eren, but as the next King. I had no older sibling to take my place. So as soon I learned to talk I started my classes. From politics, to economy, to sword and magic.

Unlike the Three Kingdoms of Maria, Rose and Sina in my country everyone has magic, different levels but still magic. I had no one to come test me, as we do not send our young Wizards to the Walls.

In Titania Magic is like Math, maybe a little funnier and enjoyable but still. We learn magic in schools, we have our own Masters.

And we also have our own type of Magic.

Unlike the Wizards on the Walls that focus on all types of magic, Titania magic works differently, we can perform the same Spells as them, but we also had a special type of Magic, we call it Light Magic, but most people call it Ice magic, as it’s similar visually to someone that doesn’t know what to look for.

Returning to Eren, he is surprisingly strong, I have never seen a kid his age with such strong magic before. But still, it doesn’t matter how strong he is, he’s still a kid.

He doesn’t understand the human mind.

Doesn’t see the evil inside their hearts.

He is like a child in an adult’s body.

They all are. All the Wall students are children, too powerful children.

This Tournament is just a showcase for the Kingdoms, for the Walls.

This year is different though, everyone is on edge, afraid of something they can’t exactly pinpoint. Some of the Kids are extraordinary, there are a lot of them too young.

Eren’s group is full of kids like that, and two other from Rose, not to talk about the Prince of Sina, there’s something wrong about the kid.

About his magic.

It feels wrong, I felt sick when he crossed me on the tunnels earlier.

I’m afraid Eren will be no match for him.

But after all, Eren’s supposed to be the strongest Student, the favorite to win the Ceremony, or whatever stupid name they came up with.

Normally there’s someone from Titania here, but never did they ask for a strong Wizard, never did they ask for the strongest of us.

I would have come either way, Eren was my Student, it was my obligation to be present. Not to talk about the promise I made him.

He protected my sister, so I would protect his.

I just wasn’t expecting I would have to act so soon.

I was just walking around trying to find Eren before his fights started, when I felt magic being used with intent to kill.

I’m a silent type of person, but I said something very… _unlike me_ like Eren would most likely said if he heard me.

Only after helping the girl did I found out it was Mikasa Jaeger, the Princess of Maria and Sister of the Suicidal Idiot.

Eren had showed me a picture of her when he was in Titania, I expected her to be beautiful, dark hair and dark eyes, like the picture, I didn’t expect black shiny hair, and grey eyes locked with mine.

I could fell the power emanating from her, not magic, obviously, but physical, she was a fighter that I was certain, _she will never give up_ , a tiny obnoxious voice kept repeating in the back of my mind…

Strange, I would swear I had felt… no, I was still felling it, the sickening touch of surrender, someone was ready to give up before my arrival, but I could not point a finger to neither of the presents. The attacker had no intention of surrendering when I got there, and the Princess was trying to dodge the Spells thrown at her, a change of heart maybe.

Not only did I talked before erasing the attacker I also kissed her hand… I bet my crown Eren saw that last part, I’ve never meet anyone as young with such strong killing intent as that kid, and as soon as my lips touched the Princess’s hand I felt every fiber of my being screaming at me to run, and search for shelter.

Maybe he wants my head now, I can fell the smirk spreading by just remembering it.

That would be fun.

But first he has to finish this fight.

Two Princes; Two Rare Wilders; and two Prideful Wanabe Knights.

I can see Sina’s Prince immobile figure in the center of the arena, Eren is resting against the wall, he’s not tired I can say that much with confidence, still he’s also casting another illusion, the last one on the public, they see him running and jumping around. What are you thinking kid?

The Blonde Girl, Armin I think, is having difficulties with the illusion barrier, the Girl from Sina is waking up and starting to fight it, but… Armin isn’t doing anything to change the outcome of the fight, she stopped Drawing a while back. The Illusion Barrier is dying out and no one bats an eye at it.

The Guy with the long face is setting traps on the floor, while still attacking with the golems. What are you playing at?

Looking around I can see most people think Maria’s Students are losing energy, I can relate, after all neither of those Spells are easy to cast and maintain for so long. Still I can’t help feeling there’s something more to this, I know Eren, I know the level of his magic, about the others I only heard about it.

Finally.

Eren’s Spell breaks, the Prince is free and he’s pissed, to prove that point he blows up the Illusion Barrier and the rest of the golems in the Arena.

A shiver runs down my spine.

This fight shall now start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.
> 
> and thank you for the lovely comments :3 they really make my day.
> 
> and i finally decided how to end this part, YEAH!  
> next chapter in Armin's perspective and the fight shall begin :D 
> 
> See ya!


	15. Armin

I never had much.

My Grandpa was my only family and he gave me everything he could while I was still with him.

My parents had died long ago. I have no memories of them.

The oldest memory I have is of my Grandpa reading me an old book full of fantastic stories about the Kingdom I was born in.

I didn’t have an easy and happy childhood.

I was bullied because I had no parents and no money. Even if I had money I think I would still be ridiculed, after all I never cared about the same things the other girls my age did.

I never asked for a doll, or a new dress, I would always prefer a new book or a quill.

I was the little, quiet and nerdy girl in the front of the class.

The only person to miss me after my travel to the Walls was my Grandpa, he wrote me every month, as letters were expensive.

Of all people I could end up becoming friends with I would never have guessed I would end up with a noble and a Prince.

But well, both of them are crazy in their own way.

Jean’s the asshole everyone hated in the Walls, I had never seen him before in my life, still he protected me when an older student tried to bully me on my first day on the Walls. I stayed by his side ever since.

He often told me I could find better friends.

I never really cared. After all, until then my only friends had been books and my Grandpa, he was younger than both of them, a win for all I cared about.

And the Prince, Eren…

Eren was… is… I don’t even know.

We met when Eren reached the same level me and Jean were in, both of us were shocked when such a young child joined our class, he didn’t introduced himself as The Prince, no, just Eren.

It took me two weeks to figure out who he really was, Jean took one month and a half.

But by that point we were already inseparable.

What were you expecting? Three misfits in the same class? Hate or love, friends, that’s how it works, in our case Love won and the three of us kept together for the rest of our stay in the Walls.

Both Jean and I knew Eren stayed behind for us, he could have ended far earlier, but he chose to stay with us.

A shiver runs down my body as my Barrier is shattered.

Through the corner of my eye I can see Eren’s other illusion going back to where he is, the illusion disappears as soon as the real one touches it, now everyone can see the real Prince.

He walks to Jean, asking him if he is ok, Jean nods while setting more traps, his fingers are almost too quick for the rest of us to understand what he’s doing.

“Armin? Are you ok?” the Prince asks.

I smile, parting my lips in order to answer him, when another voice interrupts me.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” Sina’s Prince spits “You damned rats! Do you think something like this could stop me? How dare you filthy beggars to even lift a finger against me? I am Reiner Braun, third Prince of Sina. I will crush you. Filthy rats like you shouldn’t even exist.”

I could see both Eren and Jean stepping forward, after all, Reiner or whatever, was insulting our Kingdom, and they had the pride of a Prince and a Knight compelling them to shut the trap of the Royal Asshole in front of them.

“You’re nothing before me! You’re nothing before Sina! I will start with you three, and then I will go for the brothel you call Kingdom, with your stupid whores and thieves on the throne. You can’t stop us, you’re just stones and dirt in our path…”

If I didn’t act, Jean and Eren would.

And the worst things those two had in common was their stupidity and prone aptitude to act without thinking when mad.

But the fact I was calm didn’t meant I wasn’t as mad as them.

“Prince Reiner, You’re in Marian Territory, it is not wise to say such things, don’t you think?”

“And what will you do, Little Rat? Open your legs and threaten me with your used and infected whore cunt? Or will you call that scum you call knight to protect you?” The prince threw his head back laughing, the other guy did the same, but the girl stepped up blocking my view of the Prince.

Very slowly, I freed my Red Scarf, with gentle touches I drew my Rune on the Scarf.

“Say _Prince_ , do you know why Maria’s Flag is Black and Red?” I asked him, I could see Eren and Jean moving, circling me, we had done this hundred times before. “Black because you can never erase the darkness and shadows in the Men’s heart. Red in order for the blood of our enemies to be unnoticed, that way, idiots like yourself will always think of us as innocent and defenseless.”

The Girl took another step forward, with quick movement Runes appear all around her, waiting for her last stroke before the Spell is cast, behind her the Prince and the other idiot must have finally understood we aren’t here just for show and are also Drawing.

 _“Maria is a Kind Kingdom, with Kind People”_ the Scarf started glimmering, and with a quick flick of my wrist I threw it into the air. _“But don’t confuse Kindness with blindness to your crimes”_ when it reached my hands again the Scarf was gone, watching the object on my hands the Girl started backing up, the Spells around her coming to life and attacking me, she was powerful, not everyone was capable of manipulating plants the way she did, shame she would lose _“Don’t confuse Kindness with weakness”_ with a strike from the Blood Red Whip on my hand her plants started shriveling until they turned dust at my feet, fallowing the Whip’s will I attacked her, with nothing to block the Whip she received the attack directly on the chest _“Don’t confuse Kindness with Powerless.”_

I stepped back, knowing that after a direct blow from the Whip was fatal if i wished, and gave my _seat_  in the front row to Jean.

“Damn” I heard him say as I passed him.

“She will live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas lovely people :3  
> Happy Birthday Levi!
> 
> hope you liked this chapter, next one will be in Jean perspective.
> 
> question, doubts or just love are always welcomed, so yeah, say something... :D
> 
> See ya!


	16. Jean

Before going to the Walls I was training to be a Knight, just like my father, he’s a Noble, Captain of the Silver Knights.

If I didn’t had magic I would be expected to succeed him as the Captain.

Most people say the Silver Knights are weak, they are only Knights for the title and glory it gives them, but I know better. The Silver Knights are the last line of defense before the royal family, we are there to make sure nothing happens to our rulers.

We watch the other Knights fight, yes. But while they fight we pray they survive, and in case they fail we will take their place with the weight of the Kingdom on our shoulders, we are not weak, we are not afraid.

I remember hearing my father say, the Kingdom needed a strong ruler for the times that would come. The Princess was a little girl at the time, and the Prince had yet to celebrate his second year.

The Princess was already in training at the time, since I was older than her, my father and the King decided I would be a good training partner for her.

We fought together many times, she was excellent with the sword and deadly with double katanas, and I had a crush on her for a while.

I saw the Prince once if I’m not mistaken, and just like everyone else I was captured by his eyes, in that moment I could only think about jewels and oceans. A translucent green with blue rays around the pupil, I will never forget his eyes, at the time I shivered and told my father the Prince would be important, some sixth sense I guess, my father laughed and told me he was the Prince so, yes, he would be important.

I didn’t know why I had say that at the time, I just knew he wasn’t just the Prince, like everyone said.

When I met the Prince I also met his future servant, Levi Ackerman, a little boy, older but shorter than me, I was taken aback by his cold silver eyes, he didn’t look friendly in the least. _A savage_ , I had heard someone call him, when I asked why the maid apologized immediately and told me he would sometimes practice with a wooden sword other servant had given him, he would mimic every move he saw the Knights doing on that afternoon, the maid said he was dangerous to be around the Prince, that he had been raised by thieves and murderers.

I told my father what the maid told me, and both me and the maid were later called by the King, I repeated everything she had said to me, she denied everything at first, but what could a maid do against a noble’s word? She finally confessed, and told that was what every servant was saying, every servant shared her hatred for Levi.

Once again, I talked without knowing better “The Prince will be very important, he needs someone strong by his side, Levi’s strong! He will be important too” the King had looked at me with a blank face, my father started to apologize in my behalf.

A Wizard step forward, “You speak big words, little man” he had said, one year later he came back.

I was seven years old, almost eight when Master Shadis tested me and brought me to the Walls.

I was twelve when I was allowed to return to Maria in order to be present in my Grandmother’s funeral, I didn’t like the old witch one bit, but it was a great excuse to see my family again, to return to my home even if it was just for five days.

At the time I hated the Walls and everyone inside them, and I can say the sentiment was mutual… well, almost everyone, I met Armin earlier that year.

I didn’t have news from the Kingdom except when my mother would send me letters and vaguely explain what was going on. I knew the Prince was in the Walls, but I had never seen him, he was eight at the time.

My greatest surprise when I got home was finding out said Prince was rumored to be the Strongest Wizard in a bunch of years, I didn’t like that. I wanted to be the strongest wizard, I had worked hard for that title, but I knew talent and hard work are not equals when you lack one of them.

The second thing to surprise me was seeing Levi fighting the Princess, he was a Knight now. The King saw me that day and called for me, “Jean right? Captain’s Kirschtein son?” he had asked, I answered with a yes to both question and he started speaking with me about everything and nothing.

“My Son is training to be a Wizard too, just like you… you were right, you know? He is in fact becoming someone important, and Levi… Eren did the same as you, but more directly, he believed in Levi too.”

“Is that why he’s fighting the Princess? Will he be a Knight?”

“Yes to both. Do you still train with the sword?”

“Everyday.”

“Would you like to fight them?”

“Them?”

“Yes, first the Princess for old time’s sake, and then Levi.”

“It would be my pleasure.”

I was defeated by both, still I made my own points by slicing Levi’s vest in half, and almost trapping Mikasa. They were both strong, and I was complimented by Levi thanks to my velocity, he was faster than me, but I was faster than Mikasa.

The Princess asked me to protect her brother if I ever found him in the Walls.

I guess it’s time for me to fulfill my promise to her.

 

As soon as Armin is behind me and the other Guy from Sina jumps in front of the Stupid Prince my traps come to life.

“You should had paid attention in class your Highness,” I begin as the first trap explodes behind the Prince making him and his lackey jump and start Drawing defense Runes “or as no one ever told you to how unwise it is to insult a Kingdom in front of a Knight?”

“You’re no Knight, just trash in front of my Prince!” the lackey screamed at me.

“You’re right in one thing, _I am no Knight, in  title at least,_ ” I say back, smirking a little to him “ _but I have the Pride of one, and the Blood of many running through my veins_ ” three more traps are activated, one is a new Golem, but this one is different from the previous, he’s stronger and faster, running to my enemy as fast as he can, the second trap creates a stone wall behind the Lackey preventing him from running “ _how stupid can you be to insult the Kingdom my Family swore to protect in front of me?_ ” the third trap explodes at his feet, still he’s moving, with a Rune he blocks the Golem, before blowing it up with a second Spell, we Draws two more Runes and blows the other two traps around him.

He turns to me with a smirk, “What were you saying vermin?” he says, thinking he won.

My Scarf starts gleaming, instead of throwing it to the air like Armin, I let it slide down my arm until it reaches my hand, and there it starts morphing until a beautiful Silver Floret appears in its place.

The Silver Floret, the Sword of every Kirschtein, the Sword of every Captain of the Silver Knights.

“I said, _don’t insult my Kingdom…_ ”

“Or else?” the Lackey asks, still smirking, in his hands a simple sword rests, waiting for the time to strike me.

I activate two more of my traps, this two are not meant for him, but for me, they are both physical improvers, one gives me sped the other gives strength.

“ _… or I will make you pay for it!_ ” I say in the place he once stood, at my feet he lays, looking at me with fright in his eyes, the floret leaves a perfect red spot on his chest as I retract it.

“You would be better dead, but it’s not my place to decide that. Not yet at least.”

“Who… who are… you?” he asks close to unconsciousness.

“Jean Kirschtein” I say simply, turning my back on him I go to where Armin awaits, I can’t resist and look up, to where I know my Father and the rest of the Silver Knights are.

All of them are on their feet with a straight back and intimidating face, above their heart their right fist rests. At the front, my father smiles at me “ _Welcome home, boy”_ he says.

“I’m home.”


	17. Eren

It sucks.

This sucks.

Pyxis sucks.

Reiner sucks.

And fucking Annien is smirking at me, knowing I can’t do what I want.

I can’t lift my Spell, I can’t break the Seal… on my-fucking-self.

This sucks.

I see Jean jumping forward, faster than I ever saw him, his fancy sword pierces the other guy chest and I know it is Jean’s Spell that prevents the guy from dying there and then.

Armin too, I wasn’t expecting her to go almost all out, her gift is dangerous every Master knows it, but she has such perfect control over it. In any other place and that girl would be dust.

Both of them would.

Jean and Armin, they are dangerous, and I’m never been more proud of having them by my side.

I smile.

The Prince of Sina looks at me.

I know he is powerful, and he already figured that I was the one trapping him.

_Will you attack first?_

The Runes he had been drawing during Jean’s fight are activated and he disappears… I blink and he is in front of me, one punch to the chest is all he needs to send me flying back.

When I finally stop spinning I get up and clean my mouth with the back of my hand, like I thought, it’s covered in blood, my own blood.

Maybe I can finally have some fun.

“I won’t make a pretty speech like them…” I say.

This time I’m the one disappearing and reappearing right on his face, but instead of punching him I kick his right leg and pull it forward with the force of the impact.

He falls like I knew he would, his knee hits the floor and I smirk.

“… I will just make you kneel.”

I jump back before he has time to attack and start Drawing my next Rune.

“You… Fucking… Rat!” he spats between breathes. “How dare you? Make me kneel! I will kill you!”

He attacks me, instead of blocking his Spell I jump out of its path.

I understand immediately that was a mistake.

 _A big one_ , I realize watching the barrier that protects the public shatter before my eyes.

Too fast for anyone to avoid, he casts another Spell and I watch… speechless, immobile as the ball of fire heads straight for the Royal Family of Maria.

Mikasa!

Mom!

Dad!

A Wizard I don’t know destroys the Spell with one of their own. Even though the Spell in itself didn’t managed to harm anyone the repercussion of such an explosion so close to the stands are obvious as its starts to break and collapse on itself.

People start running and jumping, trying to avoid the destruction around them, the Knights around the Arena try help the people evacuate, the Wizards are casting Spell after Spell in order to minimize the damage.

I remained immobilized.

I don’t know what to do…

What should _I_ do?

The Prince starts attacking again, and I try to block.

But he is stronger than me.

My Seal…

Pyxis…

“Pyxis!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, I'm gonna tell the true, as fantastic as it is to receive Kudos and Bookmarks, what really makes a writer glad about their work are opinions, critics, anything, as long as there is a proof that someone is reading and enjoying their work.  
> I'm not a writer, I've said it before, I'm a wannabe writer, and my confidence in my stories is not that great, so even if it's just a "good job" or "I don't like this chapter/story/character" please give me your opinion.  
> thank you.


	18. Levi

Panic.

All around me people are panicking.

Thanks to Hanji the Royal Family is fine, but the citizens around us aren’t.

Knights are helping the people evacuate as smoothly as they can. The Wizards are casting Spells to stop the destruction of the stands, giving the citizens the time they need to get out.

But it isn’t enough.

I want to help the citizens, but I can’t! The Royal Family is my priority at the moment.

The King orders the Knights standing by to go help the people, Erwin, Hanji and I stay behind. Wizards start shouting orders and other Wizards come to the rescue, helping control the damage.

And then it really starts.

Men in black appear and start attacking Wizards, Knights and common people alike.

Everyone tries to fight as best they can, but they are obviously outnumbered. As blood starts painting the floors and walls panicked screams rise in volume.

In the Arena the Prince is still attacking, throwing Spell after Spell, the Brunette is fighting him, trying to block as many Spells as he can, but he’s easily out powered.

Two men jump to the Arena and start attacking the Brunette, getting him away from the Prince.

“PYXIS!” the Brunette screams after blocking a Spell.

Pyxis that’s the High Wizard name, why is that kid talking to such a powerful man like that?

“Every Wizard and Student with level below twelve help the citizens, Wizards below sixteen fight the intruders, above seventeen re-cast the barriers around the Arena” he orders, with a deep breathe he keeps on “Leonhart, assist Jaeger. Jaeger… lift your Seals.”

To say the Royal family was in shock was the misunderstatement of the year. Leonhart was Titania Kingdom Royal Family’s name, and they never EVER helped another Kingdom, they call themselves neutrals, for them to fight there was shocking, but for them to assist Maria’s Prince was even more shocking than that.

But watching the Brunette in the Arena smile at the news wasn’t any less shocking, especially when he sent his Scarf into the Air.

“Armin, help the Wizards fight. Jean, assist the Knights” the brunette commanded before adding “You’re going down, Bitch!” as the Scarf reached his hand again, the Scarf had started changing transforming into a Black and Red Naginata.

That was known all around the three Kingdoms as the Queen Carla’s Weapon.

“As you wish, my Prince!” the two Students from Maria said in unison while giving a small bow before jumping into the stands to go do what they were ordered to.

 _My Prince_?

The Brunette’s body was engulfed in white light, making me remember the lighting he had cast before, when the Light disappeared Sina’s Prince stopped, shocked by the strong voice that reached him.

“Reiner Braun, as the First Prince of Maria I shall be your opponent. Are you so stupid that I have to say my name?” the Brunette said smirking at the Blonde.

Mikasa stopped, immobile as she watched the men in the Arena, and so did I.

The Prince was taller than the Brunette from before, his hair was longer and a lighter shade of brown, just like the Queen’s, he was lean but still muscular, his eyes… were even more hypnotic than before, even from the stands I could tell their color could never be replicated by common men.

“You couldn’t stop my Spells before, what makes you think you can do it now?”

“Now, I have no Seals dragging me down.”

Runes appeared all around the Arena, ones where in a vibrant yellow shade, others were icy blue.

Another Blond jumped into the Arena going to stand by Eren’s side.

“So…”

“Can you deal with those?” the Prince asked the Blond besides him pointing at the man in black.

“No problem. But won’t you need help with that one?”

“Dunno, we can deal with that after you take care of those two.”

_My Prince!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup?  
> Eren's finally revealed and what do you think?  
> is this good? is this bad? 
> 
>  
> 
> so next chapter will be in Hanji's perspective, and will mostly be about them explaining somethings about magic...
> 
> Hope you liked this,  
> see ya next weekend!


	19. Hanji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is mostly to explain Gifts and Scarfs

All the Royal Family had stopped, watching without breathing as the Prince of Sina fell back time after time, pushed back by the white lightning that kept appearing from the Runes around the Arena.

So that was the Prince of Maria?

The Strongest Wizard in hundred years.

I was divided.

Didn’t know if I should be happy or scared.

One thing I was for sure… I was terrified.

Afraid of the trio that soon would return to Maria.

The Silver boy, as I had started calling after hearing his name, was on the same level as me… well, not yet, but he would get there eventually.

The Girl on the other hand, she was stronger than me, that was certain, but her Gift that was what was scaring me the most. If I wasn’t mistaken, she may have had the most dangerous Gift in the Three Kingdoms.

And then the Prince, the Brunette, looking back I can say his Seal was perfect, it restricted his magic in all the right places, even I wasn’t capable of evaluating him correctly before.

As the Brunette he had the double of the Girl’s magic, but after the Seal was lifted, _Goddess Maria protect us_ , the Kid was a monster, I couldn’t see an end to his magic… I wasn’t even sure if Lightning was his Gift.

My Gift consists on me being able to evaluate and classify the levels of magic of every Wizard I ever lay my eyes on, it doesn’t have a pretty name like most other Gifts, but is a valuable one, after all I can _see_ if a battle is worth fighting for or not.

If I ever tell this to Levi I will have to write a full report on what a Gift is, after all Gifts are a difficult thing to explain, they change from person to person, and even if two people have the same apparent Gift if they fought each other they would soon find out that their Gift have only the name in common.

Gifts also appear in many forms, some give their owner the ability to control a form of nature like lighting or fire. Others give control over objects, like telekinesis, or control over some type of metal. To others like myself, is a psychological thing, some extra ability the mind has. There is no limit to the type of Gifts that exist. There also isn’t a way to predict what Gift the other person has.

Watching the Prince fight I can say almost certainly that his Scarf was the Seal, other thing most people don’t understand. The Scarfs!

They aren’t just pretty pieces of cloth we have, they have a meaning and a purpose.

The First Scarf, given to every Student on their first year on the Walls is supposed to represent where they came from, what’s their Kingdom. On the other hand, is also used to introduce them to Materialization Magic.

No Wizard can use other Wizard’s Scarf.

When the Student first goes to the Walls they must take part in a sort of initiation, where the Scarf is bounded to the Student, making the First Scarf almost like a continuation of the Student’s body, that’s why the Students are able to transform their Scarfs in weapons, most importantly, transform the Scarfs in the perfect weapon for them.

If we are talking about the First Scarf, then it won’t be their perfect weapon but the second best weapon, the Purple Scarf on the other hand helps the Wizards to bring forth their best, their best weapon, their best Spells…

“HANJI!” Levi screams.

I turn away from the fight in time to see a fire ball coming in my direction.

 _Fuck!_ I don’t have time to cast a Spell before the ball lands at my feet and explodes.

The last thing I see before blacking out is Levi falling to the ground and a man in black getting ready to stab him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry, this was supposed to be up on Saturday, but college and exams got in the way, which ended with me not sleeping for three days and I ended up hibernating the whole weekend.  
> once again, sorry for the delay.
> 
> hope you liked this chapter and that at least some doubts were answered.  
> until next weekend,  
> (you can find me on tumblr with the same name and pic)  
> see ya!


	20. Levi

I was shocked, Mikasa and Hanji were like me.

Watching speechless while the Prince destroyed Sina’s Bastard Prince.

Eren had just cast a Lightning Spell that sent the other Prince rolling through the floor. Maria Citizens that still where inside the Arena screamed their support for our Prince, between so much noises no one noticed the enemy Wizard casting a Spell.

For some reason I turned around, looking at Hanji that was lost inside their own mind, I screamed their name trying to get close to them, take them out of harm’s way, but I was too late.

The Spell blew at their feet, I was thrown back by the explosion, before I could get up again a man jumped on me, trapping me to the floor, a black dagger on his hand getting too close for comfort of my chest.

My mind went blank, and time seemed to stop…

_What can I do?_

My body was trapped under him.

_Princess!_

I had to protect her. The Royal Family! They were my priority, but there on the floor with my death resembling a black dagger I had no way of escaping.

_Fuck!_

The dagger was inches from my heart when it stopped. Red tears started to fall on me, reddening my vision.

_What happened?_

My assailant was thrown of me, in his place was a bloodied Mikasa with a bloodied sword on her hand.

“Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok…” she fell on her knees besides me, hand reaching for my chest, trying to feel my heart. “Lev-Levi, please be ok… please…” for the first time since Eren had left Mikasa was crying.

Pleading for my life.

“Princess…” my voice was weak, and the effort needed to pronounce her title was almost enough to make me promise I would never say another word in my life.

“Levi? Are you ok?” her voice was still fragile, her tears didn’t stop, and little hiccups interrupted every word she pronounced.

“Fi-ne… Hanji?”

“They… they are on the floor… They aren’t moving, Levi.” I tried to get up, only realizing then the price of being so close to the explosion, my armor was destroyed, pieces falling while I tried to get up, my left arm was dripping blood, I was almost scared to look at it.

“…Levi” she started, the tears were getting stronger now, flowing down her face like a river, “mom… they took mom.”

I stopped.

“The Queen…?”

“Y-yes, they took mom, Levi.”

Those news made me numb, angrier than I’ve been in a long time.

I looked around, assessing the situation.

Erwin and the King where fighting back to back, more than ever blood covered every surface in the vicinity, Knights, Wizards, Citizens and Attackers bodies covered the floors.

A man jumped ready to strike the Princess.

_Not on my watch, bitch!_

Drawing the sword the Queen had given to me when I became Captain I stabbed him in the chest, watching as his blood painted the black blade and dripped to the floor.

“My Princess, Captain” a female voice called from behind me, I turned around again, watching the Blonde Girl that fought alongside the Prince running to us.

“My brother?” Mikasa hiccupped to the girl, no one was paying attention to the fight anymore, and even if we were the Arena was covered in dust and smoke what made identifying the people in there impossible.

“He’s still fighting, my Princess. Jean is helping the Knights fight the attackers, I came to you when I saw your Wizard fall. How are you?”

“We are fine.” I said, I didn’t know who she was, even if she was with the Prince before, I had no proof she was on our side.

 “Captain, you’re bleeding…” she extended her arm like she wanted to touch me, I side stepped her hand getting away from her reach and taking the Princess with me.

“I said I’m fine!”

She bowed her head, face tinting pink. “I’m sorry.”

I cleaned my sword, not really a sword, more like a Katana, a black and green katana, I had no clue why the Queen had given it to me since I was a dual blade fighter, and the katana had no pair, but it was a gift from the Queen so it was my duty to use it.

The girl took notice and looked at me with a confused face.

“Aren’t you a dual blade fighter?”

“I am.”

“Than… why isn’t it divided?”

“What?” what the fucks was she on? How could I divide the blade? She was crazy, obviously.

“Eren… I mean, the Prince made sure the katana could be divided, only making it as one for transportation.”

“The Prince?”

“Yes, the Prince worked on that sword for one year before sending it to the Queen to give to you when you became Captain. Can I see it?”

“N…” I started, but Mikasa was faster, taking the katana from my hands and giving it to the girl.

“See here?” she asked, pointing to a Rune in the handle, “You just need to invoke it and…”

“I’m not a Wizard, I don’t know how to do that.”

“With a drop of your blood, obviously. But only your blood will work, since the blade was made to be used just by you.”

“Blood?”

Without waiting, she reached out for my left hand, I tried to get away from her, but she was faster and soon her hand was covered in my blood, just like my own, she pressed my blood on the Rune and immediately the blade started emanating a silver light and in less than three seconds she had a twin blade on her other hand.

“Here” she said, giving the swords to me, with shaking hands I grabbed them, they fitted perfectly, “How does it feel?” she asked, smiling softly at me.

“What do you me…?” I feel silent, my hands started to tingle, the felling slowly climbed up my arms before going down to cover my whole body, when the tingle stopped I felt better, my limbs felt lighter and I felt energy running in my blood strengthening my whole body. “What…?”

“Eren made sure to include healing and boosters Spells on the swords, the Spells won’t be activated unless you are wilding the two swords.”

“Why didn’t the Queen tell me it was a gift from him?”

“I don’t know that, but knowing him, he probably forgot to tell the Queen how the swords worked.”

From nowhere a man jumped ready to slice the Princess, I couldn’t reach her fast enough, but I wasn’t needed, a blood red whip caught the man neck before sending him flying, hitting two others attackers on his landing.

The corpse was dry of life by the time it hit the ground.

“We don’t have time for chit-chat? Can you fight?” I asked the girl, she just smiled, and I suppressed a shiver.

“Name’s Armin!”

“Levi.”

_What the fuck is wrong with this kids?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sup?
> 
> hope you liked this chapter, about the next... dunno if i will be able to update next weekend... my classes are starting again, and honestly i'm really fucking down, and i need a, lets say, stable mindset to be able to write, and i don't at the moment so...  
> sorry in advance for any delay in the updates.
> 
> comments, critiques, kudos and whatever really make my day and are always welcomed :3
> 
> see ya!


	21. Eren

_We are fucked._

I mean, I knew Reiner was strong, Pyxis had said that himself, and I knew I was strong, and so was Annien, the thing was…

_That fucking asshole has Black Magic!_

How the fuck were we supposed to fight that?

If we go by theory, Annien’s magic should be able to nullify his magic, after all there’s that thing about light and dark and equilibrium and all that shit.

The problem was, as soon as Annien started fighting the other Attackers more appeared, and it seemed they weren’t week in the least. So there I was.

Fighting a Black Wizard, a master in the area, with only the basics of Light Magic to help me.

_I’m so fucked!_

Nothing I did made a difference, every damage I managed to make was immediately undone by all the energy he was able to receive from all the deaths around us.

 _Where did I send Armin and Jean? I could really use their help right about now_.

And Mikasa? Was she okay? Was Levi okay?

What about my parents?

I didn’t know, after all the fucking arena was covered by a layer of dust and smoke that prevented me from seeing the stands, but even if the smoke wasn’t there I didn’t really had the luxury of time to look at the stands and find them.

Talking about luxury…

A black tendril hit my chest making me fall while others appears out of nowhere to bind me to the floor.

“Want to know something, my _dear_ prince?”

I didn’t answer, the fucker was walking in my direction with a sick smile on his face.

“We have you’re dear mommy. I don’t know what I will do with her yet” the bastard smiled while looking at the sky with a concentrated look “Maybe I will kill her, and make you watch, what do you think? It’s a good idea don’t you think?”

_I want him dead!_

My blood boiled inside me with anger…

 _I want him dead_.

I could feel my magic increase, transforming the anger in electricity…

“Where did all that spark go? Didn’t you say you would make me bow?” he laughed in my face, taunting me “Will you kill me? Do you think you can?”

He reached forward, fingers trapping my chin and forcing me to look at him, his other hand caressed my cheek softly.

“Aren’t you a pretty one?” he asked, the hand that previously held my chin rouse and grabbed my hair, forcing me to lean my head, his face was inches from mine and I didn’t think I had a way out. “If you weren’t trash I could have given you the world,” inside the rage increased, and so did my magic, I focused on my lighting set on giving him a direct taste of it, I just needed him to touch my skin again “but like this? You being the trashy Prince of nowhere? I will only give you pain.”

His lips were on mine in a second.

I was shocked, my body froze and my magic stilled, I opened my mouth in shock and he took that moment to assault my mouth with is tongue.

_What’s happening?_

_Why is he kissing me?_

_Wasn’t he trying to kill me?_

_Why is he kissing me?_

_Why are you letting him?_ That wasn’t my voice, at least not my mental one, it was darker, rougher, and sent a shill down my body. _I’m not!_ I thought.

My magic came to life again, my lighting filled my body and I took the fact Reiner was still kissing me to attack.

With his lips on mine I could fell the exact moment my attack hit him, his body went still for a second before being consumed by tremors, he fell to the floor, body shacking violently while the electricity coursed through his body, the tendrils bounding me went slack, and I rolled away from them.

My Naginata was on the floor, abandoned after an attack that made me drop it, I ran to it, grabbing it while I ran.

I needed to help Annien, I needed his help to fight the Prince.

Annien was strong, and once again that point was proved.

He was fighting seven black mages at the same time, neither side was winning. I took the chance to attack when two black mages started drawing. They fell before the Runes were complete, and Annien took that chance and finished two others that were waiting for the chance to attack under the Spell of the two I had attacked.

“Where’s the Prince?” Annien asked me, while we fought.

“Down for now, direct hit from my lightning.”

“Nice.”

“He won’t be down for long.”

“Am I needed?”

“Yeah, he has black magic.”

“…” I could almost read every thought that went through his head, starting on why the prince had Black magic and ending on how to defeat him. “That’s not good.” He ended up saying.

“No shit?”

One minute later and the Attackers were all dead… dead, I had killed them, I had blood on my hands again.

And I felt nothing about it.

What would my mother say when I told her that her son was a murderer?

Would she be ashamed?

Would she be proud her son had been able to protect someone else?

I guess I will never know, not after what Reiner did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, sorry for the delay...  
> there won't be a new chapter on the weekend, still don't curse me too much...
> 
> what do you think of this chapter? my friend complained about the Reiner/Eren part, dunno what you thought of that...
> 
> (also, remember when i said i wasn't feeling good on the last chapter? 'good' news, I feel better now and I will be on crutches for the next two weeks so, more time to write since I don't feel like doing much more then that...)
> 
> hope you liked the chapter, and  
> see ya!


	22. Mikasa

I was a happy kid, with a happy childhood, at least before my brother was taken.

When he was taken I found refuge from my pain in Levi, and in my mother… I mean, Eren’s mother. But she had raised me since I was a child, so she was my mother, at least my heart’s mother.

We were close, more than my father and I would ever be.

Levi helped, but there was only so much he could do.

Carla was my world for a while.

So watching her being taken, without being able to help her hurt so much more than if they had taken me.

My father was fighting trying to protect her, but not even with Erwin’s help he was able to save her.

Hanji was unconscious after being hit with the Spell, Levi had fallen too, and I saw no reaction from him.

But my mind went to my mother first, I tried to go after her, but my way was barred by Attackers, I fought them, trying to get to my mother as fast as I could, but I wasn’t good enough.

Maybe Levi could help her, I had to get Levi.

With the last of my Attackers dead I turned around and ran to the last place I had seen Levi, he was still on the floor, with an Attacker getting ready to kill him.

 _No_ , I thought as I ran to him, _not you too, don’t leave me, not you too._

I reached him right on time, and was able to kill his Attacker before the later killed Levi, but Levi wasn’t moving, and my vision blurred even more.

“Levi? Please, Levi. Are you ok? Please tell me you’re ok…” I fell on my knees besides him, hand reaching for his chest, trying to feel his heart. “Lev-Levi, please be ok… please…”

For the first time in forever I was crying, and that shocked as much as it helped increase the panic inside me. Levi wasn’t moving, he wasn’t answering, under my fingers his heart was like a butterfly’s wings, beating slowly.

I called him again, repeating every word I had said previously, and he finally answered.

I told what had happened to my mom, and then the Girl that fought with my brother appeared, I panicked even more when I saw her, she was covered in blood, and I was afraid it belonged to my brother, but soon she explained what she was doing there, who the blood belonged to, and to our surprise she explained how Levi’s sword worked.

I could see he was shocked knowing the sword had come from Eren and not my mom has he thought. I on the other hand was just sad, and jealous. Why didn’t Eren send me something?

Why to Levi?

He barely knew him.

I was his sister.

More Attackers appeared, and I was convinced they were like weeds, never disappearing for complete and always appearing when we thought they were gone for good.

Once again the envy in me increased while watching Levi from the corner of my eye, he looked like another person fighting with the swords Eren had given him.

He was faster and stronger, no enemy lasted longer than thirty seconds under _his_ blades. Armin was also good, fighting with her whip.

Shivers went down my spine every time I caught a look of her enemies, they weren’t just dead when she finished, they were just bones and skin when they hit the floor.

She was scary, and merciless, but so was I, I needed to save my mother after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there,  
> you know the drill, comments, critiques and kudos are always welcome.
> 
> side note: thanks to coco for the corrections, they are (very) welcome.
> 
> hope you liked this, and  
> see ya!


	23. Eren

The attackers had long died, and Annien had his back to me while we searched for the idiot. There was no sign of the stupid prince, it didn’t matter where we looked, he had vanished.

At least that was what we thought.

Without warning the floor at our feet exploded sending us flying to the stands.

We didn’t had time to cast new protective shields around us, so I thanked the scarf that by now had returned to my wrist, for the minimal protection it offered, still, if I survived the day I would be feeling like mashed meat tomorrow.

Looking around, I found Annien getting up, between us the Maria Royal family fought.

My sister was trying kill two attackers to get to me, protecting her back was Armin and a little far off was Levi.

Armin was good, but not even she could offer them the protection they needed in case Reiner changed targets.

Once he was up, Annien attacked the criminals targeting my sister, I didn’t know if I should be happy or pissed he still had his eyes on her.

We ran to them at the same time, before anyone had time to speak to us we started discussing our next move.

“They need protection” I said.

“I know, but we can’t leave the Prince to the others Wizards.”

“I’m here.” Armin said.

“You’re not strong enough.” Annien and I said in unison.

“Excuse me?” She was pissed, but we ignored her.

“We need to move, fast…” Annien said, looking at the arena where the crazy prince was casting spell after spell and throwing them at the stands where some Wizards and citizens remained.

“Scarfs.” I said simply.

“The ritual is not completed yet, she had no prior contact with your magic, it may kill her.” Annien said.

“But your scarf is different right?”

Titania used White scarfs instead of the colorful scarfs of the Walls. The color aside it also came with some especial traits, for example, my scarf could only be touched by someone that had experienced my magic before or after the ritual where the scarf would be presented to someone else. In that moment Mikasa wasn’t able to touch my scarf, but she could touch Annien’s because as long as he authorized it, his scarf would protect anyone he wished.

“Yeah. Give your Scarf to the Captain, Armin take them out of here now.” Annien said in his _Prince Voice_ , which meant he wanted to be obeyed.

I had nothing against it at the moment, I wanted my family safe, and if my sister had to wear his Scarf, then screw it.

He moved to get closer to my sister and explained everything he could in the short time we had to her. I, on the other hand, went to Levi’s side. His last enemy had long fallen.

“Hi… Levi” _Really? Really?_ I had to fucking stammer in front of him? Like _, for real?_

“Hi, brat. Shouldn’t you be down there?”

 _Really?_ The world around us is falling apart and here we are having a pointless conversation.

“Soon. I need you to wear this” I said holding my scarfed wrist in front of him.

“But… that belongs to your sister, right?” at least I wasn’t the only one stammering.

“She can’t wear it before the ceremony ends because she never experienced my magic, you on the other hand” I look down at the Katanas in his hands, and he seems to understand, with a quick movement I take the scarf from my wrist and put it around his neck. “I want it back” I say, looking straight at his eyes “so don’t die.”

I pretty sure that last sentence made no sense, but fuck, it’s not like I could take it back now.

“Be careful, brat. I don’t really see a point in returning things to the dead.”

I guess that was his way of telling me to not die.

“Neither do I.”

I don’t know how long we passed there, just staring at each other with my scarf around his neck and my hands still grabbing it, but it felt right.

“Eren!” Annien finally called.

I looked back and saw my sister with the white scarf around her neck and Annien by her side, it pissed me off, but it also felt right. Like that was his place, and his scarf the perfect collar for my sister.

“We need to go.”

“Armin, keep them safe.”

“With my life.” She said, bowing her head.

And I knew nothing would touch them, not while she had a saying in the matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm getting close to the ending of Ceremony... but truth be told, my stories never go as I plan, so...
> 
> I'm truly sorry it took so long to post, and this chapter is probably not that good. Writer's block sucks, and it's being my reality for the last month or so...  
> updates won't be as frequent as before, but I will try my best.
> 
> say something and  
> see ya.


	24. Jean

You know that feeling you sometimes have that something is wrong, or some major shit is about to happen?

Well, that’s how I was feeling watching Annien and my Prince return to the Arena.

I couldn’t pinpoint the cause, but as soon as their feet hit the ground everything started blowing up.

“Jean!” My father called. While casting a new spell I looked at him, and saw half his men on the ground bleeding, a repercussion of the explosions from before. “We have to get out of here!”

“I know, but I can’t leave the Prince alone.”

“You won’t be of any help dead. And right now there’s nothing for us to do here except protect the people.”

“I know…”

How useless was I?

Powerless in the moment my Kingdom needed me the most.

Was I really worthy of using the title of Wizard? Maria’s Wizard?

“Jean” someone called me, taking me from the dark thoughts in my mind.

“Armin… Princess! What’s wrong?”

“I need to take them to safety” Armin said pointing to the Royal Family, I could see the King being escorted by Commander Smith and Captain Levi. “But the exits are all blocked.”

“Fuck!” _think Jean, think_. “What did the Commander say?”

“He’s in shock because of his partner, the only thing he said to me was that we need to get out of here, fast. Nothing more.”

“And Captain Levi?”

“The Royal Family is his priority, as long as they are safe he doesn’t care what we do.”

“Are you kidding me?! Those two are the Top Dogs of the Military, they should have a backup plan for things like this!”

“I’m sorry, Jean. I came to you because I don’t know this place, it’s my first time here.”

“Fuck… sorry, it’s not your fault.”

_Think!_

“ _There are six major entrances for the public, three private entrances for the Royals and at least ten back doors for the servants. The first to be destroyed should have been the Royals entrances, followed by the closest entrances to the Royals chambers. With this, at least ten entrances should be blocked by now. But most of the citizens were able to leave, so they must have left at least three entrances for them…”_

“All entrances we passed by were blocked.” Armin supplied, I looked at her with curiosity, how did she know what I was thinking? “You were thinking aloud.”

“Oh… sorry.”

“Can’t you make a new entrance? Can’t you blow something up?” a soldier asked.

“The Arena was built to withstand Magic attacks, the outside walls are impregnated with defensive spells. Only High Wizards can break them” Armin answered.

_High Wizards…_

_“Together?”_ I thought.

“It could work, but then we would be incapacitated for a while. If that happened, the Royal Family would be defenseless against magic attacks.” Armin said.

“Thinking aloud again?”

“Yes.” She answered with a small smile. _I so love her_! … _WHAT?!_

“Jean!” my father called, bringing me out of my thoughts.

“What?”

I fallowed his pointed finger to a couple in front of us, they were Students like Armin and I, behind them the Royal Family of Rose was looking at us with mix feelings, some of them looked at us with fear, others with a glint of hope. They were trying to get out, just like us, and just like us they still hadn’t found an exit.

“Are you the only Wizards in your group?” I asked the girls.

“Yeah. So what?” the tall one answered, a brunet that seemed to hate us after my first word.

“I’m Jean, we are trying to get out of here…”

“So do us, obviously!” she interrupted.

“…can you help us?”

They looked taken aback by my request, even Armin and my father were looking at me funny.

“Rose and Maria never had problems between them before, there’s no reason to start now” I added.

“The boy has a point” the King of Rose said. “What do you have in mind Young Wizard?”

“The two of us can break the Wall and create a new passage, but that will put our Monarchy vulnerable against magic attacks…”

“So you want our Wizards to protect your Royal Family?” the brunet asked.

“No. One of us and one of you shall create the passage that will leave each Family with a Wizard remaining for protection.”

“Our Wizards aren’t as strong as yours, I’m afraid. Your companion defeated both of our Wizards” the King supplied.

“Don’t try to fool us, Honorable King” Armin said with a blinding smile that made me shiver. “I was the one that fought against them, and I must say I was disappointed…”

“Right, our Wizards aren’t as strong as yours…” the Queen of Rose said, the shorter Student still hadn’t spoke, and Armin was getting kinda pissed at the situation.

“Honorable Queen, don’t undervalue your own daughter. Neither of them fought seriously. I’m I wrong, Princess Historia?”

The smaller Wizard looked up then, facing Armin with all she had.

“You’re a smart one, aren’t you?”

“I like to believe so” Armin said smiling, the Princess smiled back and lifted her spell, just like Eren, she had made herself even shorter than she already was, the long blond hair replaced by shoulder length brown hair and a darker shade of blue tinted her irises.

 _Two Armin’s!_ My mind supplied in almost panic.

“How did you know?” the Princess asked.

“Too much time spent with a Prince trying to pretend he wasn’t noble.”

“I see.”

“Can you discuss that later?” Mikasa intervened for the first time.

“Good idea!” My father and both Kings said.

“Ymir and the Young Wizard named Jean shall take care of the Wall, do you agree?”

I looked at Armin, doubts running through my mind like lost cockroaches, _what if I fail? What if I’m not strong enough?_ A smile from her was all it took to silence those dark thoughts and make me believe I was capable of doing it, just because that smile told me _she_ believed in me.

“Jean?” my father asked.

“Fine by me” I was still looking at Armin, lost in the oceans she had trapped in her eyes.

Sometime later, accompanied by the Bitch that called herself Ymir, I made something I never thought I would be capable of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sweet readers :D
> 
> (I won't apologize this time, it's getting boring writing the same over and over, so...)
> 
> thank you all for the support and lovely comments :3  
> new chapter here, next chapter will be (hopefully) up by the end of this month, not sure though...
> 
> hope you liked this, i feel like this chapter is a little chaotic and shit, so I will review it and make some changes later, still, say something... share your thoughts, love or hate, whatever you prefer.
> 
> my tumblr shares the name and pic of this account so feel free to drop by and say something :)
> 
> until next time,  
> see ya!


	25. Levi

Everything happened too fast.

In one moment, Jean was getting ready along with Ymir to blow the wall, the Runes where almost complete from what Armin had said, the next… everything went to shit.

“MOM! NO!” the Prince voice screamed behind us.

I went to turn around but before I could, Armin had screamed to, and my years has a soldier made me obey her order, after all, those where the words that normally saved lives.

“EVERYONE DOWN!”

I threw myself to the floor, knocking Erwin and the King on my way down, I saw Mikasa and Rose Royal family getting down as well. The young Wizards on the other hand raised their hands Drawing at light’s speed.

Jean was the one to save us, I can say that with certainty.

Before any of the others Rune was partially drawn, he had finished his, and was casting a sword barrier around us, every sword in the vicinity came to his call and made a wall between us and whatever was going on, on the other side.

The second to finish was Ymir, solidifying the iron wall with her own energy barrier, Armin was next with the weird looking weeds she controlled, and then the Princess of Rose… I have no idea what the fuck she did…

No one could see, but everyone could hear the explosions on the other side.

The explosions where fallowed by screams almost roars of pain… every time the scream was heard my chest ached, like someone was squeezing my heart.

“What’s going on?” I heard Mikasa scream, trying to get her words to the Wizards.

Ymir and the Princess looked at Maria’s Wizards and back to their job, the other two on the hand looked at the floor.

The one to answer some time later was Armin.

“I am sorry for your loss, my Princess.”

“My Brother…? No! Let me out!”

“It wasn’t Prince Eren…” Jean supplied “Queen Carla is dead.”

“Let me out” my Princess said, getting ready to fight.

“We can’t,” the Princess of Rose said “without this barrier we all would be dead, if you cross it, you shall die too.”

“What’s going on?”

“The Prince has lost control… he’s the one we are protecting you from.”

“Four of you to stop the magic of one? Is he that strong?” the King of Rose asked.

“He’s stronger” Ymir said, by her side Blonde princess started bleeding from her nose. “Historia!”

“Don’t move!” the princess ordered, the barrier will break if you lose your focus.”

“But you’re…”

“I’m fine, this will soon stop.” She said, but it didn’t.

She kept loosing blood, and soon Armin joined her on the _bloodfall_.

“We need a way out, fast!” Jean said.

“How? There’s nothing we can do.”

“We will all die if this barrier shatters, but we can’t keep it up much longer.”

Neither Jean nor Ymir were bleeding, but they were pale as fuck, and I could see their limbs shaking under their weight.

“Give your orders!” I heard me say.

For some reason I trusted the kid, there was something about him, under the jackass arrogance, that made me believe he was capable and trustworthy. He took a deep breath before answering.

“We need to move the barrier…” he started.

“But that will consume a lot of energy, and in case you haven’t noticed, we don’t have many left.” Ymir said.

“He’s right!” Armin supplied, her mouth filling with blood, _disgusting_ “From what we can see the walls around us have crumbled, if we can move the barrier just a little, we will be able to get out.”

“But we need to be quick! Both with moving the barrier and with getting out, we need to run.”

“But the magic around us, _if it’s as strong as you say_ , it will kill us as soon as we leave the barrier.” The King of Rose said.

“If we stay here, they will die, and then the barrier will shatter, and sure as fuck we _will_ die” I said, first pointing to the youngsters then to the rest of us.

The Idiot King was reticent to go forward with the plan, still, everyone understood that was our best bet, and the Wizards got ready to move, everyone was pale, and the two blondes had their robes painted scarlet, I wonder where they got so much blood and how they were still capable of moving.

Erwin, somehow, got himself out of the lethargy he was in, and was able to help Armin take the necessary steps to move the barrier, I helped Jean, the King of Rose was supporting his daughter and his Queen was helping Ymir. With everyone help we were able to move the barrier, and just like Armin had said the walls around was were on the ground, shattered by the strong magic that permeated the space.

How the Prince was able to make so much damage in the short time we were enclosure by the swords barrier was beyond me.

Has soon as he got to a passage big enough to fit us all, the young Wizards counted to five and lifted their Spells, and we all started running, supporting as best we could the numb Wizards.

It took too long to get to safety, Jean replaced the Swords Barrier with just a simple energy barrier, Ymir complemented his barrier with her own, Armin and Historia collapsed as soon as their barrier was lifted, and we had to carry their bodies to safety.

Running wile carrying a limp body was hard, but running with a person that was still conscious and trying to keep up a barrier was even harder, Jean fell a couple of times, sometimes dragging me down with him, but I refused to stop, and kept getting up and dragging him with me, eventually Grisha helped me.

And some others Wizards must have noticed we were in distress, because the barrier around us got stronger, and more soldiers came to our rescue, helping us reach the safe zone around the Arena.

The safe zone was none other than the limits of the Arena, were every single Wizard still capable of moving and casting Spells had joined to create a barrier around the Arena, trying to enclosure the deadly magic inside.

When our lives weren’t at risk anymore, we all looked back, and we were scared.

In the center of what used to be the Arena, where three giants, the body of one emitting a calming blue light, the other was a violent red, looking at the two the first thing that came to mind was ice and fire. Those giants looked like reverses of the same coin, one calm and collected, _Ice_ , the other violent and savage, _Fire_. But what scared me the most was the black mass that they were facing, the third giant, the only thing I had to describe it was death… that thing looked like death.

Trying to avoid the things, my eyes searched for the Prince, but I couldn’t see him anywhere, and it scared me, because all ruins were painted red.

A Wizard came to us, asking how we were if any of us was hurt or needed help.

“What happened here?” I asked.

“Where’s my brother?” Mikasa interrupted.

“The Queen Carla was killed by that thing” the Wizard started, pointing at the black giant, “then, the Prince Eren lost control, I’m not sure how it happened, but when we looked back, lightning had struck the Arena, and in place of the Prince was that Red Titan…”

“Titan?” I asked.

“Yes, the Leonhart have the ability to channel their energy in strange ways, one of them is by releasing the energy inside the Human body and creating other body that will protect their human body, we call Titan to the outer body, is difficult to explain to those that do not understand magic. But right now all you need to know, is that your Prince, has achieved a level of power only the Leonhart family has ever had.”

_That thing… that Titan… Eren!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy about this chapter, but you have waited far too long for an update, so here it is, I will read this again... and again, to try and make it more… clarifying…
> 
> Also, this is probably the end of the first part (yes, I’m a bad person and shall leave Eren POV of this part for another time)… not sure yet…
> 
> Tell me what you think, please.  
> Comments and critiques are really important to me, I need to know if you like it, if you hate it, if you want me to burn… whatever, just say something.
> 
> hope you liked it,  
> and see ya


	26. Eren

_We were fighting, I was Drawing while Annien attacked, buying me time to finish the Rune. More Black Wizard appeared._

_“Fucking weeds!” I heard Annien curse, blocking an attack._

_My Rune was almost finished when another Black figure appeared, this one was dragging someone with them, and after seeing who was being dragged my concentration broke and the Drawing disappeared into thin air._

_“MOM!” I tried to get to her, I had to save her, but my path was blocked by attackers and by Annien “I have to save my mom, let me go!”_

_“This is a trap to get you in reach of their attack.” Annien said, it made sense, but I didn’t care._

_“It’s my mom, I have to save her!”_

_Every attacker had Runes Drawn in front of them, ready to cast them at the first move. But I couldn’t focus, I could only see my mom, my mother, in front of me, being dragged by her hair, with her beautiful face bloodied._

_“MOM!”_

_She finally looked at me but in her eyes, I saw no fear, no pain, I could only see love and pride for her son, for me, she smiled then._

_“My beautiful boy…” her broken voice said, a single tear running down her face “You’ve grown… so much…” her jailer slapped her, trying to silence her, I screamed and she smiled at me “I’m so proud… of you…” this time she was punched, I jumped forward trying to get to her, but three different Spells were cast, one landed close to my feet forcing me to jump back, the other hit my chest making me cough blood, the third was aimed at my head but was blocked by Annien. “Don’t worry… my child” tears were running down her face, her eyes filled with pain, but it was obvious it wasn’t from the blows she was receiving. “I’m sorry I wasn’t… there… for you. That you had to spend… spend so much time far away from me…”_

_“How touching!” Reiner mocked, rub fake tears from his dry eyes “Should I end her misery now?” he asked the other attackers, and they laughed agreeing._

_“I always loved you…” she said, her jailer threw her to Reiner’s feet and he kicked her, like a dog “and I always will!”_

_“Time for the first Whore to die!” he laughed, kicking her again._

_More attackers surrounded us now, there was no way we would be able to get close to her fast enough, and as soon as that thought sank in, I felt myself break. Everything I was slowly breaking and crumbling inside me, I lost control over my voice, mumbling and screaming everything I hadn’t had the chance or time to say to my mother over the past years, I lost control over my magic._

_“MOM! I’M SORRY… I COULDN’T PROTECT YOU!” I couldn’t see throw the tears in my eyes, I couldn’t focus on her face, I tried and tried to rub the tears, to be able to see her face one last time “MOM, I… I love you…” for brief seconds I could see her face clearly, and she was smiling, her beautiful radiant smile aimed at me._

_“I love you…” she said before Reiner broke her neck, a sick smile on his face._

“MOM, NO!” I woke up, screaming her name.

“It’s all right. It’s over now.” I soothing voice said, their hands were on my shoulders trying to calm me down “You’re alright!”

 _But she’s not!_ I wanted to scream, instead I felt arms rounding me, forcing me to rest my head against a strong chest, before I could stop myself I was bawling against said chest.

“I’m sorry, brat” he said, his deep voice filled with pain and regret “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect her.”

That made me cry harder, it was not his fault, he wasn’t there, _I was_ , and I had done nothing.

“You couldn’t have saved her, not without dying yourself.” He said, his hands caressing my hair like my mother did so many years prior.

“It would’ve been better if I had died!” the hand previously caressing my hair where now pulling at it painfully.

“Don’t ever say that!” his eyes were cold and furious when he looked at me “The Queen would have never allowed such a thing to happen, and she would kick your ass for even thinking it!”

A little chuckle left my lips, catching me off guard.

“You sounded so much like her…”

“Yeah…”

“I miss her.”

“Me too, brat.” He said, petting my hair one last time before getting up “Try to go back to sleep, it’s barely four in the morning.”

“I’m sorry… did I wake you?”

“No, I was patrolling the corridors.”

“You still can’t sleep” it wasn’t a question, but he still nodded.

“Good night, Prince!”

“Good night, Levi!”

After that he left, but I still couldn’t calm myself enough to go to sleep.

The Ceremony had been one month prior, and since then everything had changed so much. The castle was darker, like its light had vanished, no one laughed anymore, the King spent his time in is studio, burring himself in work. Mikasa spent all her time training, I could see my mother’s death had a great impact on her.

Levi was also training more and more, he still carried the weight of having let his Queen been kidnapped while he should have been protecting her.

The first time I had a nightmare, only two days after the Ceremony had ended, he walked into my room sword in hand ready to fight, when he saw I had a nightmare he tried to calm me down, I asked him no… I begged him to remain silent about it, I didn’t need anyone else even more worried about me.

Ever since then he was always there when I woke up from a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back people,  
> Sorry for the delay, hoped you liked this chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think,  
> comments, critiques, kudos and whatever really make my day and are always welcomed :3
> 
> (p.s. I gave up on the series idea, too much work... but i don't like the tittle, so open to suggestions)
> 
> see ya!


End file.
